


Breakfast on Pluto

by supplyship



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Original Character(s), Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supplyship/pseuds/supplyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commentfic in response to <a href="http://a-loquita.livejournal.com/165174.html">this post</a> from a_loquita. Sam Carter really would be the best mom ever, especially when it came to doing your science homework. Set post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast on Pluto

After setting his briefcase down on the entry table and hanging up his jacket, Jack wandered into the main part of the house, looking for the other two occupants. He spied a small blonde head at the dining room table, bent over what looked to be multicolored balls.

"What'cha doing, kiddo, a craft?" Jack asked his daughter.

The blonde head looked up. "Hi Daddy. I'm doing a science project - solar system model, see?" she held up two of the balls - styrofoam, he noted - for his inspection.

"Hey, I remember doing one of those - fun stuff." He looked around. "Where's your mom?"

The little girl grunted and bent back over the styrofoam balls. "She's on the phone with Doctor Brown." As she spoke, Jack could hear the muffled voice of his wife in the next room. He sat down next his daughter and picked up one of the "orbit" wires, holding it steady for the girl as she slid what looked to be Jupiter onto it.

"Doctor Brown, huh. Is he one of the Area 51 eggheads?"

The little girl shook her head. "No, Daddy, he's a planetary science professor."

She looked him in the eye then, "Apparently-" (And how much did Jack love that his five year old used words like "apparently" and "planetary science"? He was so glad that the kid got Carter's brain.) "-Pluto might be a planet again. Mommy's mad at Dr. Brown, because he's the one who got Pluto fired. And my model kit doesn't have a Pluto!"

Jack would have laughed, if it weren't for the forlorn expression on his daughter's face. She was looking up at him with those big, blue eyes - Carter's eyes - and Jack was lost.

"I'm sure we can figure something out-" he started to say, but was cut off by Carter, who had entered the room, still talking on the phone.

"No, Michael, I've had it with you jerking around the astronomy community, just because you want to be known as the 'Pluto Killer'. I will have accurate measurements to you for Pluto and Eris by the end of the week!"

Pause.

"I, uh, have a satellite in the area." Pause. "It's a classified project and a classified satellite, that's why you don't know about it." Pause. "Why am I so interested? Why? Because you're messing up my daughter's science project, that's why! So be a good astronomer and take the data I'm sending you, AND FIX THIS. Once and for all!" she shouted the last bit before composing herself. "Fine, thank you. Goodbye."

She clicked her phone shut and muttered, "Moron," before turning a happy face to her family. Two smirking faces were staring back at her.

"Everything OK there, Carter?" Jack inquired, not even trying to hide the laughter in his voice.

She stuck out her tongue at him.

"So is Pluto a planet, Mommy?"

Carter sat down across from Jack and the kid. "Well baby, that's what we're going to find out. What do you say you, me, and Daddy take a little field trip on Mommy's spaceship, and do a science project of our own?"

The little girl bolted from her chair to circle the table and jump on her mom. "Yay, field trip!"

Jack caught Carter's eye. "Best. Mom. Ever." he smirked at her. Carter just beamed back and hugged their daughter a little closer.


End file.
